Usuario discusión:Marina101/Archivo1
Como hago mis Pokémon Aunque mucha gente lo hace con el Photoshop y otros programas especializados, yo no lo uso. Lo hago con el programa Paint. Aunque estoy pensando en hacerlo con el Photoshop (Marina101 22:36 24 ene 2009 (UTC)Marina101). Wintex Dex Yo hace unas semanas, invernte la Wintex Dex. Ahí, pongo los Pokémon que hago: Si quieren ver alguno id a Wintex Dex. ¡Ah! Me encantan los Pokémon de la Ripin dex. (Marina101 19:15 26 ene 2009 (UTC)) Próximamente... Próximamente pondré lo más esperado... ¡Todos los datos sobre los Pokémon que de momento tengo en la Wintex Dex! Espero, que cuando la termine, le echéis un vistazo. (Marina101 21:49 26 ene 2009 (UTC)) ¿Puedo...? ¿Podría crear datos en la Wintex Dex? (Arándano 19:10 27 ene 2009 (UTC)). Sobre los datos... Sí. Cualquiera que quiera, si me lo pide a mi puede. ¡Ah! Échale un vistazo a la Ripin dex, es genial y está muy bien hecha. (Marina101 19:14 27 ene 2009 (UTC)) Y... ¿Puedo crear la segunda sección de la W D? (Arándano 19:18 27 ene 2009 (UTC)) Mi respuesta es: Sí. Episodio de... ¿La paz? Sí. Habrá un nuevo episodio de Pokémon que tenga que ver con la paz. Estará muy pronto, hoy o mañana. Los episodio especiales se llamarán Episodios de Wintex Especiales. ¡Ah! Me encantan los episodios de P.E.C. (Marina101 16:06 28 ene 2009 (UTC)) La salvación Em... Hoy casi no he podido hacer nada porque he estado salvando a un animal de su cruel destino. Veréis, un perro, estaba en la calle, empapado y yo y mi hermana lo cogimos. Lo llevamos al veterianario, analizaron su microchip. Nos fuimos a ver a la polícia que encontró a su dueño y a mi hermana y a mi nos dieron un regalo. De eso se basara un capítulo de Pokémon Diamond Wintex, ¡En mi gran aventura! (Marina101 18:47 29 ene 2009 (UTC). Mis pokemon Yo a mis pokemon los hago con paint. (Drupixp 20:22 31 ene 2009 (UTC). Pues ¡Pues los haces muy bien! ¡Son fantásticos! (Marina101 23:28 31 ene 2009 (UTC)) La "guardería" Visitad la Protectora de Pokémon de Ruth. Allí, podréis adoptar un Pokémon de la región Wintex para vuestros personajes. Si vais a adoptar, avisad. (Marina101 23:32 31 ene 2009 (UTC)) Como dije... Como dije, el que me pida permiso puede usar los Pokémon de Wintex: Por ejemplo: Platino a la carga ya me lo pidió, por tanto, los puede usar cuando quiera.¡Ah! ¡Si queréis adoptar para vuestros personajes Pokémon raros id a la Protectora de Pokémon de Ruth. (Marina101 12:16 1 feb 2009 (UTC)) Bien, Diamond Wintex A partir de ahora, todos los Episodios de DW irán juntos. (Marina101 12:53 1 feb 2009 (UTC)) ¡Y Fifoon! Hoy mismo he creado Fifoon. El siguiente será Muffet. El Pokémon ?, ya tiene sección: ¡Luego más tarde se descubrirá el Pokémon ?! No olvidéis la Wintex Dex. Mirad los cambios recientes siempre. Yo siempre lo hago. (Marina101 18:29 3 feb 2009 (UTC)) RE: Sobre los vídeos... thumb|300px|right|ejemploBueno, solo haces click en el botón verde, el de los videos, pones la URL, completa de la página Web del video. Luego, haz click en el botón "Insertar". Ahi te aparecerán Opciones de Muestra del Vídeo, en las cuales puedes activar varias funciones. En la primera casilla tienes que poner el nombre en la cual fue subido a Youtube y/o la página en la cual fue subido. en la otra casilla, abajo del nombre dice que si quieres que sea miniatura -como el de mi usuario- o del tamaño de la página web original. El ancho es preferible que lo dejes así, en 300px, porque sino se verá demasiado ancho. Mostrar es para ver si quieres que aparezca a la derecha o izquierda, pero esto lo eligirás tu. Comentario es para ponerle un texto abajo del video, como en mi user, "Robotboy un tributo a el", puedes preferer tu comentario. Haz click en insertar video. Dale en el siguiente boton y aparecera en tu articulo. Espero que te haya ayudado ^^. Un saludo --Platino a la carga 21:51 5 feb 2009 (UTC) RE: ¿Y...? ¿La carta de Andrea? =D muy facil, ve a http://www.pokecharms.com/trainercards/tcm2/ ahí, podrás hacer tu propia carta de entrenador. cuando termines, si quieres editar, ve a paint y modificala. ;D. Espero que te ayude en muchos de tus proyectos. Un gran saludo --Platino a la carga 16:20 7 feb 2009 (UTC) Quiero Adoptar Me gustaria adoptar al flaned loco, , gracias Marina101 por leer mi artículo, es la primer vez que creo una pagina aunque he editado. ¿Quizás debería cambiarle el nombre? También, de respuesta a tu pregunta, he intentado registrarme pero me dice que no se puede por el momento, ¿me lo podrían explicar? ¡Ah! Y por cierto espero que no te moleste que cambiara la descripción de mosue hembra (Aunque ya la cambiaron de nuevo), oh ¿Y podrían continuar el equipo de exploración y rescate de Ev y Deeto? Gracias, adiós. --201.250.231.5 19:06 7 feb 2009 (UTC)JuanGP mi papá Dejale un mensaje nuevo a mi padre que se esta registrando. cuando te avise, ¡demosle la bienvenida! avisa a toda la comunidad. De ahora en adelante seras mi asistente. Recuerda que soy el creador --Platino a la carga 19:41 7 feb 2009 (UTC) mi papa esta hablando... solo mira Quien ¿A quién te refieres? :: Leorodriguez.com, él es mi padre, visita su discusión. Él no ha escrito nada por lo visto, pero él está registrado y le voy a presentar a toda la comunidad :D --Platino a la carga 19:59 7 feb 2009 (UTC) Listo Esta hecho platino. --201.250.231.5 20:03 7 feb 2009 (UTC)JuanGP Olvidenlo Ya me registre. Pronto... Pronto acabaré a los miembros de la familia Chu. Recordad: La familia es muy grande, se pueden añadir muchos más. (Marina101 19:48 9 feb 2009 (UTC)) EY!!! ¡A trabajar! yo ya casi termino de hacer los Artículos de Helmayns. --Platino a la carga 23:06 9 feb 2009 (UTC) Tienes razón. Tienes razón, creo que debería ponerme a pensar el siguiente episodio de ¨La Leyenda Pokémon.¨ Ah, por cierto mi hermana borro el photoshop y descargue uno nuevo, pero solo puedo hacer imagenes si guardo un fondo blanco desde el paint y lo modifico, como lo uso de la otra manera. --JuanGP 17:50 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Tengo algo que decir... ¡Hay nuevos datos de la Wintex Dex disponible! ¡He subido una versión mejorada de Lefaiow (Pero no he querido quitar la antigua porque le tengo cariño, por eso están las dos)! ¡Está disponible la Guradería de las Grandes Ascuas! Ahora, una pregunta... Sobre Zoruru y Keyde... ¿Debería subir mejores versiones de sus imagenes? (Marina101 17:07 18 feb 2009 (UTC)) Puede ser Creo que tal vez debas cambiar la imagen de zoruru (el sprite no), y respecto a keyde me gusta la imagen pero por ahi puedes cambiar las piernas del sprite, pero al fin y al cabo dejalo como te guste a ti. Respecto a eso... JuanGP, he modificado la imagen de Zoruru, peo no he podido el sprite de Keyde... Si quieres ver como ha quedado ve a la sección Zoruru, clicas en la imagen que hay al lado de la antigua y lo ves. Por si acaso, pongo aquí la imagen. (Marina101 20:35 20 feb 2009 (UTC)) Mi manaphy Pues era rosa y dorado , lo dorado tiene q ser los bolas que tiene en las orejas y en los ojos , lo demas todo rosa. Por otra parte el huevo tiene q ser lo del centro rosa y lo de alrededor dorado. Si tienes otra duda mandame otro e-mail que ya voy cogiendo el tranquillo ha esta pagina. Haber si haces una historia sobre mi y tus personajes xDDDDDDD Besos. "Flower Star" "Floppy" Fui yo Fui yo, pero se me olvido registrarme antes de hacerlo --Drupixp 21:17 21 feb 2009 (UTC) Pronto... Pondre más personajes de Diamond Wintex. (Marina101 22:53 22 feb 2009 (UTC)) Me alegro de..... Me alegro que t haya gustado mi primer pokemon y hecho a mano ehhhhhhhhhh. Ahora me voy a poner con la historia. Me ha... Me ha gustado pro preferiria menos tacones jejeje x ejemplo preferiria unas manoletinasy el bolso colgado del brazo y en la camiseta s ponga F (de Flower) y S (de Star). Weno que pongas más modelos Att: Flower Star ¿Puedo? Me dejarias usar a Dracomeg para que lo capture uno de los personajes de mi Fanfic Pokemon Ripin Adventures?? Oye quiero ayudarte a hacer tus pokemon puedo responde ;) Puedes crar en la User Dex, es para todos y cada uno de nosotros. (Marina101 18:49 9 mar 2009 (UTC)) Em... ¿Si creo muchas cosas podré ser administradora? Como Platino a la carga, Drupixp y tú podéis nombrar administradores, burócratas y etc... Bueno, creo que si lo haras, pero solo sí hago más cosas en la Sparky Dex, lo haré y seguiré con Wanted Pokémon. Mi personaje Arándano es guay. (Arándano 22:12 28 feb 2009 (UTC)) ¿Qué tal sí...? ¿Con la User Dex y sus Pokémon, yo, Chimecho17, Platino a la carga, Drupixp, Arándano y otros usuarios, creamos una hsitoria hecha por los usuarios? Esperad, que se me ha olvidado registrame, pero soy yo, Marina101 :D. Puedo... Marina Puedo hacerle el caracter y el aspecto a Mimi(la minun rara de pm)es que soy una fan de minun.Ah si que quiero que me hagas la imagen de minurachi mas grande. Firmado:PokeMinun 16:11 9 mar 2009 (UTC)Pokeminun PD:lo de Mimi tambien lo digo por practicar lo de los sprites El que me lo pida en mi discusión... El que me lo pida en discusión, puede hacer una historia de sus personajes viajando por Wintex y, con mi permiso, capturando Pokémon de esa región, concursando, luchando, encontrandose conmigo y amigos, luchando contra líderes, etc... (Marina101 18:48 9 mar 2009 (UTC)) Quiero darle a mi personaje... Quiero darle la Fifoon coja y ciega (el personaje del que hablo es Kirliason) Firmado:PokeMinun 19:23 9 mar 2009 (UTC)PokeMinun Escaleras ardeus Veras he pensado que podria haber unas escaleras de los tipo que si alguien de puro corazón la sube podra(o no) capturar a ardeus.¿Te parece bien? Pd:Las escaleras tienen escritas los tipos.yo,ya he hecho las escaleras pero esto no me deja poner la imagen Firmado:PokeMinun 20:04 9 mar 2009 (UTC)PokeMinun El titulo de Mi Fanfic Lo estoy pensando....¿Fanfic:Pokémon Aventuras de Cristal Wintex?¿O que tal Fanfic:Pokémon Aventura Infinita?Si se te ocurre uno me lo dices y tambien me dices cual de los nombres fanfic te gusta mas. Firmado:PokeMinun 14:53 10 mar 2009 (UTC)PokeMinun Otra cosa... Otra cosa...¿Puedo tener el huevo de dogton y sougar?bueno, no me lo des si no se abre. Firmado:PokeMinunPokeMinun 14:58 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Furby *Marina necesito que me hagas la imagen grande de Furby, haz a la mía o el de Mi hermano. Cuando puedas, agregalo al artículo. Un saludo, El gran Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|''¿Algo que decir?]] 19:48 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Los Peluchones... ...¿Ya son tuyos? ¿o podría inventarlos para una nueva saga de equipos de Pokémon mundo misterioso, el Equipo de investigación del yin-yang. Y ésos serían los protagonistas. ¿Podría crear su info y personalidad? Claro, si no son tuyos. --El Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Algo que decir?]] 18:51 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Sobre zoruru... Si me gusta más como esta ahora, me encantan los pokémon de Wintex. Sigue así. JuanGP 12:33 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias a ti me inspire para hacer sprites y me quedan geniales pasate es el 1 que hago Ivan Chimecho17 Y leafiow. Tambien me agradan más las nuevas versiones de leafiow y las evoluciones de los iniciales. JuanGP 22:02 18 mar 2009 (UTC) La de la Cueva Derrose fui yo Es que se me olvido registrarme. (Marina101 16:48 21 mar 2009 (UTC)) ¿Las marcas de Wintex... ...las podemos usar para nuestros mapas? Esque, me parece interesante...--Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Algo que decir?]] 19:00 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Esta IP... ...¡Te está dañando tus artículos! Estoy revirtiendo sus groserias en frente a Pokémon. Voy a bloquearlo para siempre, o por 1 o 4 años. ¿Vale? --¡Bloquearé a esa IP grosera!~Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Algo que decir?]] 00:05 22 mar 2009 (UTC) RE: ¿Podría...? Claro que puedes solo que yo lo dejé ahí y no editaba porque estaba en la escuela y además soy de Venezuela y el horario de allá es más adelantado que el de allá... Bueno. Claro que puedes. Eso lo explico luego. Te explico cómo inventar objetos legendarios: Primero, busca por una parte de un Pokémon legendario (Por ejemplo, el riso de celebi) y llámala como te dé la gana pero que tenga relación al Pokémon (Por ejemplo: Riso del Tiempo, Riso de Celebi). Eso es. Pero los sprites son así: Tiene que ser 80x80 como tal, y ser totalmente hecho a mano pero se pueden cojer colores de los sprites del Pokémon. Eso es. Luego, puedes hacerte con todo eso. Saludos --El Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Algo que decir?]] 18:49 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Horario El horario es de 7:00am a 12:45m (hasta el 2 de abril, normalmente era hasta las 1:00pm) y Mi colegio se llama '''Santa rosa de lima', si quieres visita su web: Colegio Santa Rosa. Se comienza desde 1er Nivel de Preescolar hasta 5to año en bachillerato. Por lo cual, yo estoy en 1er Grado, vaya camino por recorrer. ;Info adicional *Mi profesora se llama Yanelys *Mis mejores amigos se llaman William y Martín *Tengo un salón grande, es 1ero A *En realidad la entrada es a las 6:00am, para estar puntual hay que entrar a esa hora *La hora de entrada es de 6:00am hasta las 7:15am y si llegas mas de la hora tienes que ir a coordinación. *La hora de salida es a las 12:45 y sales del salón a las 12:47-49 y el 3 de abril se cambia a las 1 de la tarde(1:00pm) como era antes Bueno. Visita su Web. Saludos y esperanzas--El Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|''¿Algo que decir?]] 19:38 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Sobre Roxan Con que personaje la hiciste?es que por el pelo me parece que es cintia pero las piernas estan en diferente posicion,se quemi personaje Bridgettea tenido muchos cambios de look pero kiero k sea como roxan bye y gracias --Chimecho17 22:00 27 mar 2009 (UTC)Chimecho17 OYE Tu fuiste la que me posteo en mi discusion sobre el top de los 10 fakemons? mmmm oie puedo usar el grupo Ep (enanos al poder y el de marina para que aparezcan en mi fanfic? Listo Arreglado --Ehehe... El gran Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Algo que decir?]] 12:17 28 mar 2009 (UTC) Pues eso... Me acabo de poner en el ordenador hace unos minutos. No se que es eso pero me alegro de que este arreglado. ¿Quién me preguntó eso de EP y de Dessertrose? (Marina101 12:22 28 mar 2009 (UTC)) Tal vez... Tal vez sea Chimecho17 --Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Algo que decir?]] 13:15 28 mar 2009 (UTC) Si Varias veces me peleo con el por razones comunes. Siempre empieza una pelea, pero luego se soluciona cuando el dice ''¡ya se andy!. Pero algunas veces no es así, como esta mañana (aqui en venezuela) el estaba diciendome cosas así que me fastidiaban porque estaba jugando Pokémon Platino JPN.nds capturando a Rotom (con codigo de AR de "Atravezar paredes" y "Todas las balls x999") y clonandolo para obtener todas las formas (obvio con códigos de AR) de Rotom. Por eso borré su artículo. Ya lo voy a Restaurar --Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|''¿Algo que decir?]] 19:45 28 mar 2009 (UTC) Marina fui yo yo fui el k te pidio dessertrosse y ep para mi fanfic ¡Atención! Richy tiene nuevas prendas. A lo de EP y Dessertrose... Si puedes. (Marina101 14:18 30 mar 2009 (UTC)) Que pena... Hace mucho encontre la mejor página de SPRITES DE POKÉMON Y PERSONAJES. Que pena no acordarme... Si la recuerdo, pondré aquí como se llama. (Marina101 15:26 30 mar 2009 (UTC)) Voy a... Voy a ponerme con la Kechet Dex. Quiero Tener a la Shaymin Rosa muy hermosa enferma para mi personaje Bridgette en el fanfic--Chimecho17 19:18 31 mar 2009 (UTC)Bridgette xD Me puedes Hacer un sprite para bridgette?es que no me gustan como me salen bye--Chimecho17 19:18 31 mar 2009 (UTC) ¿Me ayudas? ¿Me podrias enseñar como saco Screenshots? es que voy a empezar una guia y no se como sacar las imagenes.--Drupixp 21:26 31 mar 2009 (UTC) ->Gracias, ya solucione el problema. Pronto pondre dos guias.--Drupixp 21:46 31 mar 2009 (UTC) ¿Como? ¿Como subiste los screenshots de las paginas web? a mi no me funciona cuando las subo. ¿En que formato las subiste?--Drupixp 22:59 31 mar 2009 (UTC) Pues claro Si quiero, aqui estan mis datos: * Nombre: Drupixp * Edad: 15 * Color favorito:Verde, cafe * Pokémons en tu equipo: Krogkoi, Fugaloo, Rialg, Eggekid, Momotor y Metager * Carácter: Alegre, pero enojon y presumido. * Quieres acompañar al grupo: Si Y Bridgette Espero el sprite de Bridgette... Si no puedes no importa pero estaria agradecida si lo hicieras--Chimecho17 00:49 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Ayer tuve una pesadilla... Era de que una asquerosa niña era la que insultaba a los usuarios y luego, se registraba y ponía imagenes de Pokémon no hechos por ella, diciendo que eran suyos. Después, me insultaba. Yo la bloqueaba para siempre, pero ella hizo algo raro y consiguió el poder de la wikia. Todos, la bloqueabamos sin parar. Tras un buen rato, clicamos todos a la vez y ella fue bloqueada para siempre mientras que Platino a la carga, volvía tener la wikia en su poder. Y así, acabamos bien. (Marina101 09:44 4 abr 2009 (UTC)) Ah... ¡Qué horrible pesadilla! ¿Cómo te surgió? Si eso hubiera pasado, fuera un caos. ¡Tendríamos que pedirle a CENTRAL WIKIA que la Bloquee POR LA ETERNIDAD!... ¡Un caos! Ah... Por cierto mi fecha de cumpleaños es el 6 de Junio. Eso. Yo también pondré imágenes de felicitaciones de cumpleaños. Así, llamaremos la atención. --El Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Algo que decir?]] 13:36 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Algo más... ¿Así puede ser mi ball en el fanfic de todos los usuarios?: Tanto que me gustaría saberlo, lo hize lo mejor que pude. Si no, puedes ayudarme y hacerlo tu o yo hacerlo mejor. --Que opinas. El Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Algo que decir?]] 14:00 4 abr 2009 (UTC) '''Texto en negrita' Claro Claro que puedes usarlo--Drupixp 15:43 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Ayer no estuve porque... Porque me entere de que el perro de mi vecino, Trufo, a muerto. Pobre... Bueno, ya e vuelto y estoy con las Poké Balls. (Marina101 10:37 5 abr 2009 (UTC)) Además... Estoy harta de que muera tanta gente. Mi tía (Muerta en un accidente de coche), la madre de mi amigo (Por cáncer), mi bisabuela (Por anciana), mi abuelo (Por anciano enfermo), mi cobaya (El día de Halloween desconocidamente), una familia de gatos de mi colegio (Despellejados y arrollados), las perras de mi abuela (De anciana una y otra por enfermedad grave e incurable)... ójala y nadie muriera... (Marina101 10:43 5 abr 2009 (UTC)) Puedo ¿Puedo cambiar el sprite de la pokeball de mi personaje? Me gustaria que en vez de ser verde con manchas cafes fuera cafe con manchas de hojas verdes. Aun asi me gusto mucho la que hiciste.--Drupixp 17:06 5 abr 2009 (UTC) pongamonos Con el fanfic de todos los usuarios,que te parece? Pues... La verdad, yo conozco 2 Páginas de fakémon: Pokémonfanon (Wiki), y Pokémonacanthite, otros son foros donde exponen sus sprites como Serebiiforums.net. Y, las licencias y los MediaWiki, los copio de la Wikidex :D, solo las licencias, y las mediawiki, las descubrí también en la Wikidex. Bien, si queréis ver unas cuantas véis a Todas las páginas en Wikidex, buscad que empiecen por espacio de nombre MediaWiki :D. Saludos, --Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|''¿Tened algo que decirme?]] 21:19 6 abr 2009 (UTC) Dime Si me vas a hacer el sprite de Bridgette o no,es que e estado esperando y nada,no pasa nada si no lo haces bye --Chimecho17 21:38 6 abr 2009 (UTC) Marina... ¿En tu colegio te dan vacaciones '''toda la semana santa'? Pues en el mío sí. Por cierto, estoy usando la PC de mi mamá, (¡Estoy en su empresa, MICROSOFT!) usando Internet Explorer. --Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|''¿Tened algo que decirme?]] 15:32 7 abr 2009 (UTC) Perdon Si es que ya empezaste con lo de Bridgette,yo ya lo hice,lo siento pero descubri el truco para hacerlo muy bien visita la pagina y dime como quedo ;)--Chimecho17 23:18 7 abr 2009 (UTC) Marina... ¡Yo también! ¡Ni soporto a Paris-, con su "Nueva fakedex" en vez de hacerlos artículos, los hace como "Categorías"! ¡Un desastre! ¡Ay de nosotros! ¡La wiki es un desastre!. --Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Tened algo que decirme?]] 12:37 8 abr 2009 (UTC) OYE cuantos años tienes y si conociera aa alguien como esa niña copiona tambien tendria pesadillas eres divertida como tus fakemon a mi hermana le encanto minurachi Usuario: alex(shiny rayquaza) SI NO ES MOLESTIA Tienes messenger y si si cual esUsuario:Alex(shiny rayquaza) Bueno Ya que, estemos en contactoUsuario:Alex(shiny rayquaza) No entendí. ¿Disculpa, a que FanFic te refieres? En ese caso... En ese caso querría tener a torchic de pokémon inicial, y a castform (Pero que pueda adoptar la forma que invente).--JuanGP 13:53 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Que raro... parece que la información de castform se borró, pero la haré de nuevo. Em... ¿Quién me ha subido las imagenes al google? Puse la wikia de pokéfanon y hay imagenes mías y de Drupixp. (Marina101 19:38 10 abr 2009 (UTC)) Imagenes??? Han puesto imagenes???? ke??? coomooooooooooo chimecho No tengo idea. ¡No se quién pudo haber sido, pero eso no es violar los derechos de autor, el robar contenido de una página sin permiso?!!!!!--JuanGP 17:32 11 abr 2009 (UTC) Por cierto. Por cierto, Como hiciste la imagen de la región Wintex.--201.250.252.185 17:34 11 abr 2009 (UTC) Pues... Con el paint. No me gusta que la gente robe mis ideas y las publiquen como si fueran suyas. (Marina101 20:47 11 abr 2009 (UTC)). Seguro... Estoy seguro de que a nadie le gusta. Lo siento... Oye si me bloquearon por eso de copiar tu dibujo sin permiso,pues lo siento,me comporte muy mal. fui muy mal educada,no se como pude hacerlo,me deje llevar,es que eras muy buena,y pense que como arandano podia,yo tambien,lo siento. Aaaaah!Pues Marina,vi eso de la discusion de Platino a la carga y decia que yo me habia metido a la cuenta de Kelly,pues yo no lo e hecho...... Chimecho17 A mí tambien... A mí también me paso eso, mi cuenta se bloqueó igual que la de Kelly250, por eso ayer no pude entrar a la página.--JuanGP 17:11 13 abr 2009 (UTC) Ey... Mirad que página tan rara... http://www.pokemonfaceoff.com/top100.php?page=1 (Marina101 16:03 14 abr 2009 (UTC)) Sí... Acbo de verla y de verdad parece rara. nunca la había visto (Y eso que he visto muchas páginas de pokémon), debe ser nueva.--JuanGP 20:32 14 abr 2009 (UTC) Por cierto... He descubierto una nueva forma de cómo ir a Spriters Resource. Verás, el Firefox no tiene acceso válido a la web, y como yo lo uso casi siempre... Con el explorer sí se puede. Ah, como yo ya tengo los campos de batalla (D y P, Pt) podría hacer batallas de tús Pokémon legendarios. O también, batallas VS Pokémon de la Zona Restringida. --Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Teneis algo que decirme?'']] 23:17 14 abr 2009 (UTC) RE: Por cierto... Si. Yo ya he conseguído hacer una, de un combate en una de las zonas. ]] Ah, por cierto... Me gusta el nuevo sprite de keyde, te quedo muy bien.--JuanGP 20:56 15 abr 2009 (UTC) Acabo de leer... Acabo de leer preguntas sobre fakemón, y lo de los cumpleañós, el mío es el 21 de marzo.--JuanGP 21:51 15 abr 2009 (UTC) Yo estoy.... Hoy de cumpleaños Perdón... No estaba, pero ahora sí... No la pude hacer ayer, asi que (Aqui se celebra el cumple de anónimos, usuarios, gente de amiga o familia de los usarios)... Me has recordado lo de la tarta, asi que, quiero deciros a todos, que acabo de hacer un modelo. Este es el modelo que haremos (Aunque yo lo modificare otras veces) cuando alguien cumpla años. Opinad. (Marina101 12:34 16 abr 2009 (UTC)) Oye yo Estoy de cumple hoy,16--Chimecho17 13:45 16 abr 2009 (UTC)